


Spin the Bottle

by no_loose_wire_jokes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Solo is a good kisser - change my mind, But it's all Poe's fault, F/F, F/M, Jealous Ben Solo, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Poe Dameron Being a Little Shit, Secret Crush, Soft Ben Solo, Spin the Bottle, There is some underage drinking, They are good kids trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_loose_wire_jokes/pseuds/no_loose_wire_jokes
Summary: A fic based on a Reylo_Prompts tweet:"Curious Cat Prompt: Ben, Rey, and their friends play spin the bottle. When it’s Rey’s turn to spin, it lands on Poe. When she thinks no one is looking, she subtlety moves the bottle to land on Ben. But Ben notices."[Or, Ben Solo really hates spin the bottle, but maybe it isn't so bad.]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a short little blurb I wrote while sitting in boredom during this isolation period at home. I hope that everyone is doing okay during these difficult times! I know it's tough but together we can get through it! I hope this helps to cheer you up.
> 
> Deela
> 
> **Just a fair warning, I didn't mention it in the Archive Warning because it's very minor and harmless in this fic, but there is some underage drinking and smoking of marijuana in this short. If this makes you uncomfortable AT ALL, please feel free to leave.**

He hates this game. He really does. It’s stupid, and purposeless, and creates unnecessary tension and drama and not to mention it’s just a colossal waste of time. 

You spin a glass bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss; no ifs, ands, or buts about it. And apparently teenagers have deemed that it is absolutely vital that this game is played at any party setting, regardless of how many people are there. But if he’s being completely honest, the worst part isn’t playing, it’s  _ watching _ . 

Thankfully his own personal luck at this game hasn’t been terrible in the past. The first time he played it, he thought he was going to shit his pants when, instead of shying away in disgust or disdain, the girl who had spun the bottle to land on him let out a little squeal of excitement and eagerly leaned in for a kiss. 

Ben realized that he wasn’t the most attractive kid on the block. His ears were too big, his nose too large, his teeth crooked and weird, but that night gave fifteen year old Ben a much needed confidence boost and from then on he never really  _ minded  _ playing.

But watching… 

Watching is a whole other deal. 

It’s Friday and Poe’s parents are out of town so naturally, Poe invited them over to his place. But instead of his typical  _ bring yourself and three friends _ type of party, Poe opted to just invite the friend group. 

And it’s a nice change of pace, just having the seven of them there. Poe’s weed was smoothly shared, even though he only had enough for like one puff each, but no one really minded. You only need one anyways. Plus, Ben had stolen an unopened six pack and a couple singles from Han’s fridge—he’s not gonna notice anyways—so between the lingering smell of marijuana and the tingling sensation of slowly sipped tall-boys, the whole group was pleasantly buzzed. 

Ben was actually enjoying how chill the evening was turning out to be. At least, he  _ was _ before Poe opened his big mouth and enthusiastically suggested the fucking bottle game, to which the rest of the group eagerly agreed was a good idea. 

So that’s how he finds himself currently sitting in a circle with Hux, Rose, Jannah, Finn, Poe, and Rey. 

So far, Poe’s already been kissed three times with Hux, Rose, and Finn landing on him in the first round. He energetically accepted them all, and even more so for the latter, Ben noticed. 

It was his turn now. 

“Come on, Benny Boy, spin that bottle!” Poe cheers like a professional announcer at a basketball game. 

Ben makes a show of rolling his eyes before grabbing the bottle and flicking his wrist hard, making the glassware shift a few inches to the right before it completely settles and lands on… 

Fucking Poe.

“Again?” Jannah laughs. 

“He’s definitely cheating, the slut,” Hux jokes before taking a swig of his beer. 

“What?” Poe screams out in mock rage. He throws his hands in the air. “How the hell do you cheat at  _ spin the bottle? _ ”

“I don’t know, but you’ve found a way,” Rose says, laughing beside Jannah.

“Did you, like, put a magnet in your sock or something?” Finn jokes, poking at Poe’s foot.

“I would never do such a thing!” Poe says dramatically. “But do you know what I would do? Smooch a Solo. Come on, big boy, pucker up!”

And with that Poe is leaning across the circle. Ben snorts and shakes his head before meeting him halfway, his hand coming up to rest against Poe’s jaw as their lips slide slowly together in a practiced motion.

When you play spin the bottle in Poe’s house, there are three rules (that were established way back in eighth grade and have lasted cause they  _ work _ ) that you always have to follow: Never back out after a spin. The kiss has to last a minimum three  _ mississippi’s. _ And the kiss has to be a good one. If the group deems it was lame, it must be redone. Period.

So that’s why, as Ben passionately moves his lips along Poe’s, he remembers to put in a full effort while simultaneously counting  _ one mississippi, two mississippi, three mississippi _ . That way, he doesn’t have to do it again  _ and  _ he can maintain his reputation as a good kisser. 

Poe pulls away with an exaggerated  _ pop! _ and the group cheers in contentment. 

Rose makes a little chef’s kiss and blows it into the air. “Beautiful,” she deems. 

Poe hums. “You get better every time, love.”

Ben jokingly blows him a kiss. “Only for you, darling.” 

Poe laughs before suddenly sitting up straight. “Hey, you guys keep playing, I think I saw another case of beers in the garage this morning. I’ll be right back.” 

He stands and runs off on the tips of his toes like an excited toddler and the group laughs.

“Okay,” Finn says, rubbing his hands together, “Let’s keep going. Poe’s had enough action so we can do a few rounds without him. Who hasn’t gone yet?” 

“Oo, I haven’t!” Jannah exclaims as she reaches for the bottle. With a flick of her wrist, it spins around and around and the group watches with baited breath until it finally settles on Rey.

“Rey’s first kiss of the night!” Finn says, raising his can into the air above his head. 

“Alrighty, come here, Rey baby,” Jannah says as she leans across Hux’s lap. 

Rey smiles into the kiss and Ben instantly remembers why he hates watching this game. Why he hates watching the literal girl of his dreams kiss someone else and  _ like it _ . He tries to hide it, he really does, but he can’t always pretend he’s indifferent to Rey’s reactions during this game. Especially now that she’s fully engaged in a beautiful kiss with another gorgeous human being. It’s a terrible envy, but he quickly schools the anger he feels back into a smile on his face so as not to give away the truth. 

The only one who really knows about his crush is Poe, and miraculously, he’s kept his mouth shut. Not that it matters anyways.

He knows that Rey doesn’t feel the same.

After three, tortuous mississippi’s, the two break apart and the group whoops again in satisfaction. 

“Rey,” Jannah says coquettishly, “Is that cherry lip balm I taste?”

Rey blushes. “Maybe,” she teases with a grin. 

“Then I may need to get Poe to teach me how to cheat, too, cause that shit’s delicious,” Jannah finishes with a joking wink. 

Rey just laughs. Her beautiful, butter-soft laugh. 

Finn snorts. “Alright, Rey. It’s your turn.”

Rey moves to spin the bottle, her wrist curving and winding up before releasing it in a tight spin. As the bottle turns though, Poe comes barrelling through the living room door, dropping a full case of beer on the ground before snatching one up and yelling “Look what I found,” before biting the side and shot-gunning it in the middle of the oak wood frame. 

The group turns their attention to Poe, cheering, the bottle mostly forgotten, but Ben, poor ol’, stupid Ben and his traitorous heart watch the damned thing spin to completion out of the corner of his eye. 

His stomach drops when he realizes it landed on Poe again, but in a flash, Rey’s hand darts out and twists it. 

Right towards him.

Ben does everything within his power to try and keep from looking at her, he really does. But he just can’t help himself. His eyes slowly drop to the bottle, the empty head of it now pointing at his toe, and then flick up to Rey, who’s also feigned her attention on Poe. He watches her eyes quickly dart from Poe to him and back again and he feels his heart rate increase tenfold. 

The group cheers on the idiot in front of them before he hands them all another drink and plops down in the circle again. 

Poe looks down at the bottle. “Hey,” he nearly shouts, “Benny boy’s gettin’ some more action!”

Ben looks over at Rey, who’s already begun to lean across the circle. There’s a look in her eyes that he can’t decipher, but when her hand reaches his cheek, his ear, his hair, he decides that he can figure it out another time.

Maybe this stupid game isn’t so bad after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter!
> 
> @ bendemptionist


End file.
